


The Prince in the Tower - Alternative Start 3

by EndlessStairway



Series: Snippets and Orphans [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Loki's Punishments, Loki's Thoughts, M/M, Slavery, Technology, superhuman tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Last one of the alternative starts for Prince. I have some more out-takes and other random stuff that I will put up, but I'm going to get back to Watcher next! Thanks for reading these random snippets!





	The Prince in the Tower - Alternative Start 3

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the alternative starts for Prince. I have some more out-takes and other random stuff that I will put up, but I'm going to get back to Watcher next! Thanks for reading these random snippets!

No one came to the tower anymore.

When Loki had first been imprisoned, after the battle of New York, there was always noise. People and vehicles moving on the floors above his subterranean cell, sometimes distant voices. He even had visitors - scientists, interrogators, his brother. Now, there was only silence. Silence and the voice of his master, Anthony Stark.

“You are required in the penthouse,” came the disembodied voice from the ceiling. It may not sound like his master speaking, but Loki knew that it was. The tower and Stark were one. What the tower cameras and sensors knew, Stark knew. Stark was connected to the tower, one brain, one mind.

Loki waited for the thick glass door of his cell to slide open. As soon as it was wide enough, he slipped through and padded on bare feet to the elevator. He had been waiting for the summons, it usually came at the same time every morning. He awoke hours earlier to meditate and try to ready himself for what each day would bring.

The elevator rose. Loki’s status had changed from prisoner to slave gradually, but now he had no doubt about what he was. Odin’s magic suppressing cuffs around his wrists took away his power. Stark’s metal implants in his spine ensured his obedience. His own survival instinct took care of the rest.

Loki could not pinpoint the day he had realized his new status. Stark may not realize it, even now. He had started by taking Loki out of his cell more often. Tests in the lab under tight security had become invitations to assist in the lab under Stark's sole supervision. Occasional visits to the penthouse had turned into a list of daily chores there. Loki's sly flirtation had become  _ expectations  _ that Loki had no choice but to fulfill.

He had thought to earn some trust from his captor. Use it against him and manipulate him in aid of his eventual escape. Loki realized now the extent of his foolishness, to think that he could outwit what Tony Stark had become. He had been arrogant, blind. He had first been invited, then instructed to expand his range of duties. It was far too late for him to go back on that now. To go back to how things had been.

One by one, Stark had dismissed his chef, housekeeper, bartender and laundry service. Now he had just Loki. Loki used to sit idle in his cell day after day, plotting and scheming of his revenge and his escape. Now he woke before dawn and spent each day in fear and drudgery. If he was lucky, he would return exhausted to his cell in the evening to fall into fitful sleep. If he was not lucky, he would spend the night in the penthouse. He shied away from thinking about that. If it happened, he would do what he was required to do. Stark rarely gave him that lustful look anymore. Loki was part of the furniture now, and he preferred it that way. But it wasn’t his choice. Nothing was, anymore.

The penthouse was silent when the elevator doors opened. He glanced at the pocket sized screen that listed his assignments for the day, and got started on the list. Although his master rarely appeared in the penthouse, he still expected Loki to clean and prepare everything for him every day. Loki went to the master bedroom and pulled the clean sheets off the huge bed. It had clearly not been slept in since the last time he changed and washed the sheets. It was no matter. He did what he was told, whether his work was needed or not.

"Mr Stark is in the elevator." The tower voice made the announcement while Loki was in the laundry room. It was too early in the day for Stark to be returning for a meal. Loki's heart jumped and his palms were sweaty. Unexpected events never meant anything good, not for him.

Loki scurried to the hallway by the elevator and went to his knees. Stark did not like him to be out of his sight when he entered the penthouse. Loki was not so stupid as to think he could conceal any kind of weapon, or make any successful attack on Stark. Not here in the heart of his own tower, protected as he was all his technology. Still, he had been ordered to stay in sight and so he did.

The elevator dinged and opened. Loki did not look up. He would rather not see his master’s eyes. They shone with information that spilled out over his face, patterns of blue and red light, always moving. Even at his most human, Stark was terrifying. He looked at Loki and could see everything about him. Loki could not lie or deceive him, Stark's eyes could pierce any such attempt. He could see beneath the surface, not just light but heat, sound, all wavelengths. Even arcane powers were visible to him.

Loki could only obey. Disobedience was punished. Any _ hint  _ of disobedience was punished. Stark could not read his thoughts, but he could read his face and body language very well. Loki kept any rebellious thoughts far from him mind when he was in his master's presence. Stark's feet appeared in Loki's field of vision. Loki did not move a muscle, but his spine itched, where the implants were.

Loki loathed and feared the implants. Stark could drop him to the ground like a broken puppet, and he did not hold back from it. When Loki did not perform to his liking, he would just  _ cut his strings _ and leave him on the floor. How long depended on his mood, and his mood was unpredictable.

Stark had implants too. Behind his ear and around his eye, a band between the two connecting them, light flowing across and around. Where Loki’s implants controlled him and punished him for any transgressions, Stark's connected him to his greater self in the tower and in the energy of Midgard.

When Loki had been captured, Stark was still hiding the extent of his power. He disguised the implants, called his greater-self by another name, referring to it as an “AI”. Now he had no need for such deception. Who could stand against him? Even if his mortal body was destroyed, he would live on.

He was unkillable. He was immortal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the least developed idea I nearly went with, more of a techno-mage situation. I liked it, and I really like Tony as some self-made immortal, but it didn't make it to the story.


End file.
